


One I love

by stececilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam Wilson, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Crying, Emotional Conversations, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Scott Lang, Omegaverse, Protective Sam Wilson, Thor is a good friend, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Scott gives Sam a gift.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	One I love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Galentine's Day, or however you celebrate (if you do) this day of love. As promised here is the sequel to Tell Him (you don't have to read that one to understand this one, but it does help) where Sam learns some life changing news.
> 
> Title comes from the song "One I love" by Coldplay

“Man it’s good to be home. I love Nat and Maria but would have preferred Valentine’s Dinner alone with my guy.” Sam said as he and Scott entered their suite in the Avenger’s Compound.

“Oh come on, that Groupon deal was really good and they seemed to have a good time. Plus how badass are they? Like talk about power couple.” Scott said removing his coat and shoes seeing Sam do the same.

“Technically any Avenger couple is a power couple.” Sam said with a chuckle as Scott just rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser.

Sam saw this and grinning walked over and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist. “Hmm now that we are alone we can have a proper Valentine’s Day evening.” Sam growled nibbling Scott’s ear.

Scott sighed and leaned back saying “Yes but first I want to give you your present.” Scott left Sam’s arms and took his hand leading him over to the bed. He sat Sam down and then handed him the small long box that was wrapped in heart wrapping paper.

“What’s this? I thought we said no gifts.” Sam said looking at the box then up at Scott.

“I know we did but uh…I came across this and I just had to. Just open it.” Scott said nervously as Sam just quirked an eyebrow.

“You okay love?”

“Yeah! Just open it!” Scott said the anticipation killing him. All night he tried not to fret about this moment. Would Sam be happy? Mad? He hated uncertainties. He watched Sam undo the ribbon and then rip off the wrapping paper before opening the lid. Scott bit his bottom lip and watched Sam set the lid aside and look down.

Scott also looked down at the positive pregnancy test and waited. He didn’t hear anything for a bit and looked up at Sam seeing him just staring.

“Um Sam…Sam? Alpha? FRI did I break my alpha?!” Scott started panicking when Sam slowly lifted the test before looking up at Scott.

“Is this yours?”

“Uh yes?” Scott answered cautiously trying to gauge his alpha’s mood.

“Your pregnant?”

“Um that’s what those two lines mean. I took like four test and then I had some lab work done. I can show you those too if you want! They should…” Scott turned to find the papers when Sam grabbed his wrist.

Scott looked back seeing Sam looking at him with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “It’s mine?” Sam asked softly as Scott just nodded.

“Yes. You’re going to be a dad. That is if…you want this. I uh know we haven’t talked about it and there are options. I mean I am not that far along if…”

“Oh Scott. My gorgeous, wonderful, amazing omega.” Sam said suddenly standing and pulling Scott into a bone crushing hug. “I want this! This…I…I know we never talked about it because I didn’t think you would want it what with Cassie…”

“I know but Cassie is a teen now and while this was a bit sooner than expected…I always did want a pup with you.” Scott said as Sam loosened his hug and looked at his lover.

“But how did this happen? We were using protection…”

“I got this FRI." Scott suddenly said as Sam just looked at him confused.

"Of course Scott." FRIDAY responded with what sounded like humor in her voice or perhaps Scott was just imagining it.

"Remember birth control isn’t 100 percent.”

“Next time I get alpha condoms on clearance.” Sam muttered looking back down at the pregnancy test.

“Dear lord seriously?!”

“Oh this coming from Mr. Groupon over here.” Sam teased looking up as Scott just laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Touché my alpha. So you okay with this? Like really okay?”

“I am. We’re going to have a kid…us. We’ll finally contribute to the future avenger group and our child will be fucking adorable.” Sam said with a smile as Scott just chuckled.

“Maybe put Tony and Strange’s little girl to shame.”

“You bet we will. And if it’s a boy, step aside little Odin. We got a new baby powerhouse incoming.” Sam said excitedly as Scott just laughed.

“I love you Sam Wilson.”

“I love you Scott Lang. Now then I think there is one thing left to do before we fully accept the coming of our child.”

Scott looked at Sam confused when he felt the alpha slowly unbutton the top four buttons of his shirt moving the collar aside. Scott shivered feeling that firm hand trace the spot where a mating bite would go.

“Scott Lang would you do the honors of allowing me to truly claim you on this night?” Sam asked in a low voice as Scott opened his eyes that had closed at the sensation.

“Yes, I Scott Lang, give you Sam Wilson, my alpha, permission to truly claim me.” Scott responded as Sam grinned and kissed his omega passionately.

Scott pulled Sam close kissing him deeply allowing the alpha to lick into his mouth as their tongues danced. Scott moaned feeling Sam’s hand finish unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off his body. They parted as Scott quickly returned the favor eager to see his alpha’s gorgeous body. He pushed Sam’s shirt off salivating at the muscular chest before him.

Granted he was no slacker in the fit department but unlike his alpha, he had more toned and leaner muscles which was typical of male omegas. One would find very few male omegas with a body like Sam's or any of the alphas in the group. The only male omega who could give the alphas a run for their money in the muscle department was Bucky. But Bucky's makeup was anything but traditional thank to all he endured by Hydra. 

Scott was suddenly brought from his musings with a gasp as he felt fingers tweaking his nipples. “Sam…fuck…” Scott whispered arching into those calloused fingers as Sam attacked his neck. Not wanting to wait any longer, Scott pushed Sam back onto the bed and said “Remove your pants now.”

Sam did so quickly watching as Scott did the same until they were both gloriously naked. Sam cursed softly never getting over his omega’s gorgeous body. So toned and lean but still having the softness of an omega. A perfect balance. He zeroed in on Scott’s abdomen imagining his lover soon to be mate with a baby bump.

Scott quickly climbed onto the bed and over his alpha claiming those lips in a bruising kiss. Sam grabbed Scott’s shoulders and rolled them over, pressing himself flush against that hot body. Scott cried out as their hard, flushed cocks brushed against each other and slick gushed from his hole.

“Sam please…I want you so much…” Scott groaned out as Sam just lavished his lover’s chest with kisses.

“Soon, I want to take in every part of you.” Sam said against his torso before reaching his stomach.

Scott felt Sam suddenly stop and opening his eyes looked down. “Sam?”

“It’s there isn’t it…growing…” Sam suddenly said placing his hand on Scott’s stomach.

“Yes. Our pup is there Sam.” Scott responded with a voice full of emotion seeing how effected his alpha was. He placed his hand over Sam’s and smiled. “We’re going to be parents.”

Sam let out a shuddering breath and leaning down gently kissed the spot where is hand just was. “Hey little bean…it’s your daddy…I know you probably aren’t much but…I can’t wait to meet you…I’ll make sure you grow strong and I’ll protect you. You and your mommy. I promise.” Sam whispered against Scott’s stomach as Scott couldn’t help the tears that started to flow.

Sam placed one final kiss then looked up. “Scott?”

“Oh Sam…I was so scared…so scared you wouldn’t want this or you would be mad or…”

“Hey! No, no. I could never be mad at you. Even if I didn’t want this, it isn’t your fault. It takes two baby…it takes two to make a baby.” Sam said instantly resting his forehead against his love’s. “This is the greatest gift I’ve ever received. This and you. This moment…I love you so much Scott and I love this child already. You are the one I love. Never forget that. One I love.”

Scott nodded and kissed Sam who kissed him back before moving to kiss away those tears. “Make love to me Sam. Love me and claim me.” Scott whispered as Sam just nodded.

Sam pulled Scott close and kissed him deeply, mapping that familiar mouth with his tongue as he rested one hand on Scott’s lower back to cant his hips up and his other to start preparing his lover. Scott hissed softly at the initial breach, but relaxed under Sam’s gentle words and alpha purr. Scott moaned feeling another finger enter him as more slick gushed out and his body started preparing for more.

“You are doing so well baby…just a little more then you can have my cock.” Sam whispered scissoring his fingers and curling them looking for that spot. He knew he found it when Scott suddenly shouted out in pleasure, back arching, legs and arms clenching tightly around his body. Sam laughed gently at the reaction and did it again making his omega moan and pant. He added a third finger until finally he felt his omega was ready.

“Sam please I am ready. Give me your alpha cock.” Scott pleaded looking up into those dark brown eyes and running his finger along that roughness of Sam’s facial hair before tracing those full lips.

Sam took that finger in his mouth, sucking it, before withdrawing his own fingers from deep inside his lover. Scott whined at the loss but thankfully didn’t have to wait long before Sam’s cock was filling him up. He felt Sam slide in easily and sighed with pleasure.

Scott loved having Sam’s cock in him, filling and stretching him like no cock ever had. Sam waited to give Scott time to adjust when he received the nod from Scott. Resting his forehead against Scott’s, Sam withdrew slowly before thrusting back in at a gentle pace. Scott gasped and moaned, running his hands down that muscled back, pulling his alpha close. He canted his hips up further and cried out as Sam slid deeper into him.

“Fuck Scott…I love it when you do that. It lets me get so deep in you. God I just love you. Love that you are carrying my child…”

“Yes. I am carrying your child alpha, the one you put in me. My virile strong alpha.” Scott said between pants keeping Sam’s body close to his. He didn’t want any space between them. He wanted to feel their sweat slick bodies rubbing against each other as they shared sweet passionate kisses.

Scott felt Sam’s rhythm start to quicken and stutter knowing the other man was close. “I want you bite me when you come. Claim me.”

“Scott…I think I am going to cum before you…it’ll hurt more…”

“Just do it.” Scott growled as Sam groaned and nodded.

Scott felt his end slowly approaching as Sam adjusted his hips some finally hitting the omega’s prostate. Scott cried out in pleasure as Sam continued pounding it erratically. Sam was so close, he knew he would come before his omega and while deep down that frustrated him, he knew it was because his inner alpha was so turned on by the thought of successfully breeding his mate.

Sam gave three hard thrust before coming on the fourth and knot inflating. As he came, he gripped Scott’s hair and bit down on the mating spot breaking the skin effectively placing his bite. Scott screamed loudly in pain and pleasure as the bite ignited his own orgasm. He felt Sam come deep inside him before being blinded by the sensation of the bite.

Digging his fingers into those strong shoulders, Scott continued writhing and crying in pleasure and pain. It was such a wonderful mix of sensations that he never wanted it to stop. He felt the warm blood running down his shoulder and chest when finally he felt Sam’s teeth dislodge and tongue laving at the bite.

Scott’s body shuddered and spasmed, soft whines escaping his lips, as Sam continue licking the bite and emitting his alpha purr. Scott felt his body slowly calm down and start to relax.

“Scott? Love? Are you okay?” Sam asked softly cupping his mate’s cheeks seeing tears rolling down them.

Scott nodded and said “Yeah…I am fucking wonderful.”

“You truly are…you are now my mate.” Sam said with a blissful smile as Scott returned a very similar one.

They kissed again, slowly, as Scott could taste his blood on his mate’s lips. “How is it?” Scott asked as Sam looked at the bite already seeing it starting to heal.

“Beautiful. Now everyone will know we belong to each other. We may want to change the sheets though…” Sam commented as Scott turned some seeing blood staining them and his chest.

“Hmm yeah…should have grabbed a towel…”

“It’s fine. Stark can always afford more sheets.” Sam said with a smile before nuzzling his mate’s neck.

Scott sighed and started purring loudly as Sam laughed. “What?” Scott asked relaxed as Sam just shook his head.

“Nothing, I just love how I can make you purr.”

Scott blushed and nuzzled Sam’s cheek saying “You give so many reasons to. You make this omega very happy.”

Sam couldn’t help but preen at the statement. It had always been his goal as an alpha to make his partners happy no matter what it took. While most alphas may only care about their own happiness, he knows he could never be happy if his partner wasn’t.

“And I will do my best to keep you happy.”

“Even when I am having weird cravings at all hours of the night?”

“Yep. You want it, no matter how disgusting it is, I will get it for you.” Sam said as Scott grinned.

“You may regret saying that. I’ve heard about some of the things Tony ate.”

“At least you didn’t have to watch him…I still can’t fathom how he stomached some of those things. I am surprised doc didn't buy Tony his own fridge to store the...concoctions away from normal food."

“The mysteries of carrying.” Scott said when they heard a pounding on their door.

Scott jumped and moved closer to Sam who instantly went into alpha mode at the intruder who was another alpha. Even though Scott wasn’t in heat, the alpha in a newly mated pair, exhibited similar signs which was why most mating bites occurred during an omega’s heat.

“FRI who is at the door.” Scott asked already feeling his alpha’s knot deflating and Sam starting to move, threatening growls emitting from his chest.

Before the AI could respond they heard a familiar loud voice speak. "Man of Ants are you okay? I was walking by to bring my star something to drink and I heard you scream out. Are you in need of assistance."

Scott blushed feeling Sam starting to move off the bed and gasping tackled his on the prowl alpha before he could get off the bed. "Yes Thor I am fine! Thank you for checking on me."

"Are you certain? Is Mr. WIlson in there? Is he hurting you?"

"No! We are good. We mated and uh..."

"Say no more Man of Ants! My star was also a screamer when I placed my bite on him. Congrats and may your mating be fortuitous."

"Oh it will, I am sure. Night! Tell Bruce I said hi." Scott called back hearing an affirmative from Thor who he is guessing left.

"Yes Mr. Odinson has left the area." FRIDAY advised as Scott just sighed with relief.

“Sam, you can chill now. It’s fine. Thor is not coming in here.” Scott said into his alpha’s ear as Sam seemed to be placated at the moment.

Scott pulled Sam back up the bed and pushed him down before snuggling on top of him. “Stay. I need my alpha to cuddle me.” Scott said in a demure voice knowing that would break through the current battle ready alpha haze.

Scott felt Sam’s arms wrap around him and purred happily. “Sorry about that baby…I didn’t mean to go all alpha.”

“It’s all right. Thor was just making sure I was all right."

"That's Thor. He's a good man, good alpha."

"Hmm very much so but I like my alpha better." Scott said with a smile snuggling further against Sam's strong chest.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. “Come on we should clean ourselves up.” 

“Later, I am tired.” Scott said petulantly burying his face in Sam’s neck while settling more comfortably on his alpha’s chest.

Sam just chuckled softly and pulled the covers over them. “We should tell the team tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” Scott said with a yawn letting the mixture of the warmth from his alpha, the blankets, and the satisfaction of a good fuck lull him into a peaceful sleep.

Sam heard his omega succumb to sleep and smiling kissed his head. He would probably stay up a little bit just to make sure his omega was safe, but mostly to watch his mate sleep and daydream about the wonderful future that was in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
